ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The VocalWriter Show
WARNING: DO NOT CRITICIZE THIS IDEA OR TAKE IT SERIOUSLY AT ALL. THE JOKE IDEA TEMPLATE IS HERE FOR A REASON! The VocalWriter Show is an EXTREMELY OBSCURE show created by KAE Labs Animation Studios. It is NOT a ripoff of The Vocaloid Show!. This show came out in 2012 - 2 FULL YEARS BEFORE THE VOCALOID SHOW HAD ITS DEBUT IN JAPAN. People seem to be oblivious to the fact that this show - or the VocalWriter computer program (which was the first synthesizer to sing lyrics in any language) - exists. People say this show copied The Vocaloid Show!, but it turns out that show actually copied THIS ONE! Sadly, due to this show's low popularity and airing only on select local television channels, much like the Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe In Santa holiday special, it was never released on DVD or anything. Only a few people know it exists, and they all LOVE the show to death because they love VocalWriter. Or Alt from Pop'n Music. Characters As each character represents a VocalWriter voice, the characters are voiced by themselves. Robert-The main character of the show, and the default voice in VocalWriter. He likes singing, and will sing ANY SONG you make him sing. Lame Indian nursery rhymes? Sure! Nicki Minaj? He has no problem with her songs! Robert has no personality other than that, yet he's still AWESOME. We think it's because his voice is crystal-clear. Sarah-Did I say Robert is the main character? Whoops, I goofed. Actually, it's Sarah who's the main character. She is literally just Alt from Pop'n Music. People mistake her for a Vocaloid and obsess over her, yet they never seem to know she's a VocalWriter. Sarah wants to spread awareness of VocalWriter, but everyone gets the wrong messages from her because she IS, well, Alt from Pop'n Music. She ends up spreading awareness of Pop'n half of the time. Sarah 2.0-JUST. ALT 2.0. FROM. POP'N. MUSIC. They put her on the show just to demonstrate some of the options you can do with the VocalWriter voices. Tracy-Robert's wife. Whether you're really listening closely or you aren't paying attention, she sounds a lot like Sarah. Yet we still love her. Andy-Sarah's main love interest. He only appears in the show because Sarah has a crush on him. Desmond-A guy who does not appear in many episodes because Sarah is the main focus of almost every episode Richard-Yet another guy. He rarely ever gets any screen time. Even less than Desmond. Abe-A guy with a deep voice whose screen time is interrupted by Sarah. Episodes Only one season of 20 episodes was produced, yet it lasted for many years because of the large amount of hiatuses the show went through. Episode 1: Pilot-This episode is eerily similar to the Vocaloid show's first episode. Episode 2: Portamento, Breath, and Pitch Bend are Fun!-Alt...er...Sarah introduces Alt 2-I mean, Sarah 2.0 to showcase VocalWriter's portamento, breath, and pitch bend settings. ~HIATUS FOR MONTHS ON END~ Episode 3: Pop'n Music Is Fun-Sarah tries getting people to learn about VocalWriter by selling lemonade, but everyone recognizes her from Pop'n Music and it makes Pop'n Music become immensely popular. Episode 4: 0/1 Angel-Aggravated with the fact that nobody seems to give a flying turd about VocalWriter, Sarah and Sarah 2.0 release the 0/1 Angel album under the "Alt" alias and include a special pamphlet about VocalWriter in every CD case. (LOL product placement) But, people just buy the album on iTunes and nobody gets the pamphlet. Episode 5: Finally, a Non-Sarah Episode!-Robert and Tracy are about to divorce because Robert found out Tracy had been cheating on him and spending more time with Desmond. ~HIATUS UNTIL THE DAY RIGHT AFTER THE VOCALOID SHOW PREMIERES~ Episode 6: Vocal-What?!-Sarah sings her hit song "Sumidagawa Karenka" in Japanese and everyone begins to call her a Vocaloid. Sarah tries to get them to begin appreciating VocalWriter, but they're too ignorant to listen to her. Episode 7: This Isn't a Mock Trial-The VocalWriters sue the Vocaloids in court, but somehow the Vocaloids manage to not be proven guilty. A crossover with The Vocaloid Show. Episode 8: A SPESHUL VocalWriter Christmas-Santa doesn't put the VocalWriters on ANY list because even HE has no clue they exist. So, they all travel to Santa's Workshop, and it turns out Sarah and Sarah 2.0 were put on Santa's naughty list...under their names of Alt and Alt 2.0 Episode 9: SARAH! GET OUT OF HERE YOU ATTENTION HOG!-Tracy kicks Sarah and Sarah 2.0 out of the VocalWriter program because they star in too many episodes. For some reason, Sarah and Sarah 2.0 return in the next episode and all the episodes after this one. Episode 10: There's Nothing Wrong With Mac OS X Snow Leopard-A 30-minute-long infomercial for VocalWriter, comparing every aspect of it to Vocaloid and UTAU and focusing on the reasons why VocalWriter is better. Episode 11: Sarah 2.0 the Traitor-Gumi the Vocaloid joins Pop'n Music to sing a few songs for it, so the other VocalWriters, especially Sarah, think Sarah 2.0 is neglecting her duty as a VocalWriter to join the Vocaloids because of Gumi. Episode 12: A SPESHUL VOcalRITURR EESTUR-Sarah dresses up as the Easter Bunny and hides computers with Mac OS X Snow Leopard or earlier, and VocalWriter installed on them, instead of eggs. Episode 13: Yet Another Episode Not Focusing On Sarah-Abe, Andy and Desmond record songs for a soundtrack of some obscure movie. ~UGH! ANOTHER HIATUS!~ Episode 14: Get VocalWriter Or Face My Wrath-Sarah hypnotizes Vocaloid and UTAU-loving weeaboos who want "other singing synthesizers" into buying VocalWriter. Episode 15: ERMAGHERD IT'S A VERCALERD-Sarah and Sarah 2.0 star on The Voice, and are mistaken by everybody in the audience, and all the judges, for Vocaloids. Episode 16: AquesTone-Sarah 2.0 discovers something called AquesTone, and the rest of the episode is about AquesTone, hotels with free airport shuttle service, and bread. A failed pilot for "The AquesTone Show", poorly disguised as a VocalWriter episode. Episode 17: Sarampage-Sarah decides to go on a rampage. Episode 18: i herd u like vocaloidz-Sarah and Sarah 2.0 take drastic measures when they ditch their computer heads and dress like typical Vocaloids in hopes of getting people to notice them. Episode 19: Such an Original Episode-A rehash of "Pilot", based on the ENGLISH VERSION of the first episode of The Vocaloid Show. Episode 20: Remember VocalWriter?-20 years into the future, people look back at how awesome VocalWriter was and how clear the singers' voices sound...but they seem to have forgotten about Sarah. Sarah wants revenge! Trivia Look at the "Joke Idea" template at the top of the page before you begin criticizing this idea. *The VocalWriter Sarah voice actually IS the voice of Alt from Pop'n Music. *This show pokes fun at the fact that Vocaloid fans seem to know almost nothing about VocalWriter. *VocalWriter is excellent. *In 2017, the series was released onto DVD by The Loyns Group (Yes, you read that right. Not Lyons, Loyns). Actually, it was only one episode. "There's Nothing Wrong With Mac OS X Snow Leopard" was featured as a bonus feature on the DVD Barney: Let's Go To Facebook. Category:Comedy Category:Parody Category:Funny Category:So turbo